1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imagery axle turning method for stereo vision and an apparatus thereof, and more particularly to a method and an apparatus of turning an imagery axle of lens unit to convert an aspect ratio of a 3D image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a camera or a mobile phone with a photographic function, an image pickup module is provided for taking pictures of characters or landscape. However, images of a photographed object taken by a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) or a CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide Semiconductor) are 2D images merely, and a function of 3D images is necessary to consumer electronic products in the future. The present image capturing equipment such as cameras or camcorders, take images in 2D merely, but 2D images are deficient in the space impression. Consequently, at present, there are lots of methods capable of reconstructing the 2D images into the 3D image.
When a camera is used, general users expect to obtain 3D images of characters and landscape by the camera. Although the accuracy of using two lens units to reconstruct the stereo vision by a parallax method is relatively poor, yet the reconstruction can be achieved easily, and fits the general commercialized products, either. The stereo vision reconstruction method by the parallax method has been disclosed in patents, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. U.S. Pat. No.2004/0095643 disclosing a method or an apparatus adopting two image pickup modules to capture two images respectively for reconstructing into a 3D image; U.S. Pat. No.2004/0027657 using a refractive lens to form two optical paths for obtaining two images; U.S. Pat. No. 6,392,688 providing a way of using three image pickup modules to obtain three images respectively for reconstructing a 3D image through a more accurate calculation; and R.O.C. Pat. Publication No. TW201027230 disclosing a method or an apparatus of using two image pickup modules coordinated with a refractive lens with a plurality of refracting areas to obtain a plurality of images for reconstructing into a 3D image. These above patented technologies mainly using two (or three) images captured from two different positions to reconstruct into a 3D image after an image processing. In addition, R.O.C. Pat. Publication No. TW201015203 discloses a method or an apparatus of using a single image pickup module to obtain two images in different time sequences to reconstruct a 3D image after an image processing.
The prior arts about reconstructing stereo vision by a parallax method are restricted in an aspect ratio of the image sensor of the image pickup module (such as 4:3 or 16:9), such that an image with a horizontal width can be captured only, and the reconstructed 3D image is also limited to the usage of the horizontal axle for taking image. If users turn the camera from a shooting along horizontal axle to a shooting along vertical axle for taking images of a full-length portrait or a tall building, images cannot be with two different parallaxes, and a 3D image cannot be reconstructed. Therefore, it is still quite inconvenient to the users.